Up Top
by TheManBehindTheCurtain93
Summary: Sequel to bottoms up. Akko finally wins a bet and gets to be the top, only to find her friends are much to busy to get together again for a while, so she goes on a crusade to do them one by one. nothing but lemons. Everyone x Akko


I made another one. I guess i'm on a roll? This is a sequel to the last one, titled bottoms up, which is also a sequel to the more the merrier.

* * *

Akko Kagari wasn't one to really learn from her past mistakes. So, of course, despite losing to Amanda last time she'd made a bet, and ended up having to be the bottom bitch for a whole night, she insisted on making yet another bet.

"If I pass all my classes today, I get to be the top!" She had declared to all her friends, rivals, and fuckbuddies.

"like that's ever going to happen." Amanda grumbled, too busy studying herself. If her own grades didn't pick up, she'd have to leave Luna Nova and leave behind the goldmine of girls she slept with regularly, and she wasn't willing to give that up yet.

But Akko remained determined, and in the end, actually managed to succeed. But even the best laid plans can go aerie.

"what do you mean we can't all get together tonight?!" Akko asked, appalled when all of her friends had to decline yet another late night sex session.

"We all still have duties, and responsibilities, Akko. We can't just drop them whenever you're horny." Diana answered. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Same." Amanda added, "I still have a ton of studying to catch up on."

"I saw you come out of the closet with 5 other girls earlier, why weren't you studying then?" Akko growled.

"Study break?" Amanda offered with a shrug and a shameless grin. "And it was 6 girls, I'll have you know. I have to fight them off of me."

Akko pouted, feeling she'd been cheated. "Um, Akko? I don't think it would have been a good idea for you to be the only top for the night anyway." Lotte added. "I know you're insatiable, but even you have limits. You may have been able to take us all the other night as a bottom, but it'd be different trying to satisfy everyone as a top."

"I agree with Lotte, you'd just strain yourself before all of us were satisfied." Diana agreed, then gave Akko a gentle smile. "But, you were such a good girl the other night, so if you'd like, I'm free for about an hour starting at 8? Swing by, and I'll repay you for your hard work."

"Thank you, Diana!" Akko clasped the blondes hands, a happy sparkle reignited in her eyes.

"Instead of trying to take us all at once, why don't you just fuck us one at a time?" Sucy supplied. "Make a day out of it, instead of a night, and work around our schedules?"

Akko thought for a moment. "Are you busy right now?" She asked slyly.

Sucy smirked, and the two headed for their room together.

 **XXXXX**

Sucy would be the first to admit she loved anal sex above all else. All of her friends sore bottoms could attest to that. And she certainly didn't mind taking it either, as was the example right now.

"Fuck my sluthole harder, you idiot!" She gasped, tongue hanging out of her mouth as Akko slammed her magically grown cock inside of Sucy.

"Thanks for letting me use your Futa potion, Sucy! The magic dildos are great, too, but this just feels even more real!" Akko tightened her grip on Sucy's legs, spreading them farther apart. Sucy lay on her back, moaning, juices overflowing from her cunt as Akko eagerly slammed her newly grown rod into Sucy's tight asshole.

Akko spread Sucy's legs apart even wider, to the point they were almost in a straight line. Sucy's yoga practice made her extremely flexible, which Akko greatly admired. "Does this feel good, Suce?" Akko asked, stopping to bury her new cock into the deepest parts of Sucy's ass and holding it there.

Instead of answered, Sucy grabbed Akko by the neck and dragged her down to press their faces together, where Sucy then locked lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues swirled, and Akko found herself bucking her hips again, momentarily losing control of herself.

Getting back into the rhythm, Akko separated their lips, and pressed her forehead to Sucy's. "I bet you love this, huh?"

Sucy nodded, her eyes glazed over from pleasure and a trail of saliva from her messy kiss still connected them "I-I love yo- IT, I love it!" Sucy almost slipped up, but Akko being the idiot she was hadn't noticed anything wrong with Sucy's wording.

It wasn't long before Akko cummed in her butt, sticky white shooting out and filling every crevice inside of Sucy's tightest fuckhole.

As soon as Akko pulled out, Sucy clamped her mouth around Akko's new cock, suckling it, sucking every last drop of cum out and savoring the taste of her own ass, as she had many times before. Using one of her hands, she fingered her recently fucked hole, getting cum all over her hands, and licked it off her fingers.

Before she could beg for another deep dicking however, the door had opened, and Lotte stepped in, eyeing the two.

With a blush, Lotte bashfully averted her gaze away from Akko's still hardened dick. "I-I was wondering if I could have my turn yet?"

The two other girls glanced at each other, and Sucy shrugged. "go ahead. If she starts to scream again, I'll just sit on her face and have her clean my ass out."

"just give us a second to finish up, okay Lotte?" Akko smiled, holding her hand on Sucy's head, keeping her from moving away. "I want to cum in Sucy's mouth real quick! Come on over and watch!"

neither girl needed to be told twice, as Lotte hurried over to Sucy's bed, and sat beside the violet haired girl, who eagerly resumed her blowjob. As Lotte watched Sucy tongue and play with the tip of Akko's dick, she began to undress herself, trying and failing to resist rubbing her pussy in excitement as she watched the lewd act.

Sucy was in heaven as Akko slowly fucked her mouth. While not as good as anal, getting to go from ass to mouth was a good second, at least in her opinion. She knew Akko was close to cumming again when she felt both the girls hands clamp on the side of her head, so she pulled most of the dick out of her mouth, and instead sealed her lips around the tip, while she used her hand to quickly jerk Akko off.

Akko moaned as she made a mess, most of the cum filling Sucy's mouth, but a little escaped, and shot on the girls face when Akko's legs began to shake, prying the tip out of Sucy's mouth. The potion maker licked her lips, but before she could swallow, Akko grabbed her by the chin and opened her mouth up to inspect her load.

Sucy happily obliged, letting both Akko and Lotte look at the pool of cum inside her mouth. "You know, that's a lot, Sucy. Why don't you share with Lotte?" Akko grabbed the ginger and pressed her naked body against the Sucy's. Lotte opened her mouth as well, and the two met in a messy, cum filled kiss, some spilling onto the bed as it dripped from their open mouths as Akko positioned herself behind Lotte and began to poke her dick into the smaller girls pussy.

"You're such a naughty girl, Lotte." Akko grinned, hornier than ever from the site. "maybe you need to be punished for it?" She slammed her cock all the way inside Lotte in one go, but that wasn't what she had meant by punishment. As she began to plow Lotte's juice love hole, she raised a hand and laid a hard smack against Lotte's ass, with the sound echoing through the room like thunder and a red hand print was left on the ass cheek.

Lotte held back tears of pain and pleasure, as she subtly wiggled her ass even more, hoping for another smack, with Akko was all to happy to do. "You're a good little slut, aren't you, Lotte!" yet another hard spank. "And sluts love their cum." Lotte was beginning to get louder, and both Akko and Sucy knew they had to shut her up. "Why don't you help with that, Sucy?"

Sucy was all too happy to help, getting on her knees in front of the Finnish girl, positioning her creampied ass in the girls face. "Eat it." She ordered, before pressing it against the girls face. Lotte didn't need any further encouragement, as she began to lick and suck Akko's cum out of the potion makers back door, making sure to tongue fuck the hole clean until every last drop was in her mouth. But Sucy wasn't satisfied, and grabbed Lotte by the hair, forcing her to keep her head on her ass, and her tongue in her tightest hole. "Keep licking until I say you can stop."

The room was filled with the sound of moans and repeated spankings until not an inch of Lotte's ass wasn't red as hot steel from the beating it had taken, and her pussy filled to the brim with Akko's semen.

Akko had to leave shortly after pounding Lotte's dripping cunt, so in the afterglow, Sucy held Lotte in her arms, one hand massaging the girls sore bottom while the other fingered her now cum filled pussy. Sucy kissed Lotte deeply, once again savoring the taste of her own ass, before taking her sticky fingers out of Lotte's snatch and presenting them to the other girl to lick. "eat up, Lotte. Akko's probably going to be too busy today to give you any more cum, so better savor it." She cackled, as she began to simulate oral sex by finger fucking Lotte's mouth with her cummy fingers.

 **XXXXX**

Akko was in fact, very busy. Her dick potion had worn off, and it was time to assist Constanze with coming up with more ideas for future projects.

And by that, Akko meant she had to use a spell to create the magic strap-ons that had become so popular in Luna Nova recently to facefuck the tiny genius.

The two were currently down in Constanze's lab, Constance laying upside down on her green couch while Akko stood on the floor in front of her, holding the tiny girls by the head and roughly slamming her rubber dick into the other girls open mouth and down her throat.

Akko had dealt with girls with little gag reflex, but Constanze was the only girl she'd met who had no gag reflex whatsoever. This meant Akko could spend as long as she wanted forcing her thick rubber dick down Constanze's throat whenever she wanted. That is, if Constanze didn't want another hole destroyed.

While Lotte liked things rough in one way, usually through spanking, or nipple clamps and other demeaning acts, Constanze was a different beast entirely. She didn't like it rough. She liked it hard. She didn't stop fucking until she had some new inspiration for a new device to build, or she passed out from exhaustion, and she preferred to take at least three other girls at once, all with either a strap on, or using Sucy's futa potions.

Come to think of it, Akko had never seen Constanze do anything other than take a deep dicking. Was she even a proper lesbian if she refused any and all pussy?

As Akko cummed for the third time straight into Constanze's throat, she decided she didn't care, as long as the genius kept her legs open at all times, she'd fuck her stupid. Or smart, in this case.

Which seemed to be what Constanze was in the mood for now, as she had Akko take the dick out of her mouth, and pointed to her crotch, bending over the couch with a pen and paper in her hands and hoping that some new inspiration would hit her as Akko plowed her.

But before Akko could insert anything into the dark haired girl, Constanze suddenly had an idea. Afraid this was going to cut their time short, Akko was surprised to see the German girl take out her wand, and with a wave, Akko's singular strap on dick became three. The small girl then excitedly pointed to her rear, and gestured with one finger, and then her slit, and then stuck up two.

Akko got what the girl was going for, and carefully position all 3 of your fake dicks against Constanze's fuckholes, forcing one inside of her ass, and two thick ones inside her tight cunt.

The feeling was indescribable. Akko couldn't even think to hold back, grabbing the girl by her hips and repeatedly slamming all three cocks inside. Constanze's tongue hung out of her mouth, her entire body shaking as she hit multiple orgasms from the hard fucking.

When Akko finished, Constanze had passed out. She wondered how long ago she'd lost consciousness? Half way through? Towards the end? Looking at the girl, laying haphazardly on the sofa, Akko was tempted to keep going, but decided that Constanze was too cute when she was sleeping to keep fucking, so settled for throwing a blanket over the girl and instructing the stanbots to take care of her, because she was going to be sore when she woke up.

 **XXXXX**

As Akko left Constanze's lab, and re-entered the green team dorm, she saw the next person on her "to-do" list, Amanda!

She was currently busy giving it to a witch that Akko was pretty sure named Blair, a blonde from lavender team. Both girls seemed surprised to see Akko, and Blair looked embarrassed, but Akko just waved her off, "don't worry about me, you just enjoy yourself! Amanda's good at what she does, huh?" She sent the girl a wink, and took a seat on Constanze's empty bed. "Mind if I watch?" She positioned herself with a leg up on the bed and lifted her skirt, and began to tease her clit and pussy as she watched the two girls have sex.

Though the blond girl still seemed embarrassed, it did seem to turn her on even more to have an audience. As Amanda thrust inside her, she panted, "You're just as good as all the girls say you are!"

"We haven't even gotten started yet!" Amanda assured her, spreading the girls legs farther apart as she went even deeper.

When Blair left, her legs were like jelly, and Akko could see the shimmer of her lustful juices dripping down her thighs that were barely covered by her skirt "Feel free to come back any time!" Amanda called to the girl, who nodded and giggled excitedly before closing the door.

"She forgot her panties." Amanda grinned, picking the pair up and giving it a whiff. "these are going to my collection." Turning to Akko she smirked, "want to lick the tip?" She asked, pointing to the tip of her magic cock. "it's still wet."

To her surprise, Akko took her up on that, grabbing Amanda by the shaft and sensually running her tongue along the tip. God, pussy tasted so good, even licked off of a cock. Amanda began to lightly pant as Akko suckled it, only to be knocked onto her ass back on her bed as Akko shoved her and took out her wand, and in an instant her strap-on had vanished.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"I get to be the one on top today, remember?" Akko eyed the girls pussy, which had a hint of red hair crowning it. Amanda gulped, and held out her hands, stopping the girl from jumping in and feasting.

"now hold on, a sec, Akko! I-"

"No, I won the bet, so this time, you get to be the bottom bitch!" Akko crossed her arms and glared at Amanda. "Now, are you going back on your word, or are you going to spread them?"

Amanda pouted, but reluctantly spread her legs apart. "SPREAD them." Akko ordered again, making Amanda wince as she took her hands and spread the lips of her pussy apart as well.

Akko lowered her face down to eye level with Amanda slit, licking her lips as she did so. "It's a beautiful pussy." Akko murmured, lightly grazing a finger over it, making Amanda shiver. She breathed out a hot breath over the clit, making Amanda cringe to hold back a moan, which came out anyway when Akko's tongue slide over it soon after.

Akko burred her ace in Amanda's cunt, licking it eagerly, slurping up the small river of juices building up, but before Amanda could cum, Akko stopped, pulling away to stand up straight an look Amanda in the eye. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

Amanda shot her a glare, "Are you an idiot? You just watched me have sex! We've fucked a dozen times before!"

"No, I mean... this is your first time having anyone play with your pussy." Akko corrected. From the blush on Amanda's face, she was right.

Akko pressed her hips against Amanda's their pussies touching. "No one has ever fucked you before, have they?" Akko asked, swirling their hips together, rubbing pussy against pussy. "You've always used that strap-on, but I bet outside of masturbating, no one but you has ever played with your pussy."

Amanda couldn't meet Akko's eye, so Akko leaned forward and nibbled on Amanda's ear, and whispered, "Want me to rock your world?"

The redhead nodded, and so Akko slammed her hips against Amanda's, making the girl groan. There wasn't any strap on, just Akko and Amanda naked and bare, as Akko bucked her hips, and rubbed their slits together, resulting in Amanda being a moaning, slutty mess.

Akko didn't use a strap-on for any of it. She ground their pussy lips together, she fingered Amanda over and over, she ate her cunt, scissored it, and brought Amanda to orgasm after orgasm. And she treated her like a girl she was the whole time, while all the others made her be the guy in the relationship.

The two lay in Amanda's bed, tongues dancing together in each others mouths. "T-that was amazing Akko." Amanda admitted, It'd been the best sex of her life. "I'm going to have to use a strap-on less. It felt... really good to be fucked as a girl with a girl."

Akko winked. "it was my pleasure! … well, you actually cummed more than I did, so I guess it was your pleasure?"

 **XXXXX**

Next was Jasminka, who came in just as Amanda was heading out to get some broom riding in. Akko knew for a fact that "riding" part was accurate, Amanda had a dildo strapped to her broom that she used from time to time. It was great for long, rough flights.

"I just love your tits, Jaz!" Akko giggled as she played with the girls boobs, sucking on one of her nipples while using her hand to bounce around the other.

"Thank you, Akko." The big girl smiled, while she snacked on some chips. Jasminka didn't have the most active libido, and was easily one of the more laid back people Akko had slept with. But Akko was her favorite, since the japanese girl didn't mind if she ate while they had sex, which was important to Jasminka, since food was her first love.

"Hey, I have an idea, mind if I try it out?" The girl asked, smiling up at the large Russian girl. Jasminka nodded, and Akko stood up, and took one of Jasminka's breasts in hand, and began to rub her pussy against them. "I'm going to try tittyfucking you with just my pussy!" Akko explained, then shivered in pleasure when Jasminka's nipple ran against her clit. "ooh, that does feel good!"

Akko began to grind against Jasminka's breasts. This wasn't unusual. Most of the girls Akko had relations with were rather flat, so while Akko focused on their other assets, like their pussies and asses, she liked to play with tits when it came time to play with Jasminka.

She didn't mind. She found it really erotic, but usually Akko liked to summon up her strap-on to fuck her breasts with, this was a first.

Jasminka finished her bag of chips, and moved onto a package of chocolates, offering one to Akko. The girl ate the offered treat up, and continued to fuck herself silly with Jasminka's nipple, before cumming all over the Russian's tits.

"That felt really good!" Akko panted, taking another of the chocolates. She eyed the treat, before getting an idea and rubbing it against Jasminka's skin, where it began to melt. Akko sensually licked it off, rubbing it on various places all over Jasminka's body.

Akko was always fun, and Jasminka liked that they shared a few fetishes.

 **XXXXX**

Akko's next stop was by the news room, where Wangari worked tirelessly on getting the next days paper out.

Today however, here was a photo shoot, which happened quiet often. Joanna got her camera out and took pictures of Akko and Wangari in sexy poses, before the two straight up had sex while letting their friends take pictures.

Akko's favorite picture was the one of her eating out Wangari's tight black pussy while Kimberly, the reporter and writer for the paper, ate Akko out herself. That one was being framed.

The girls finished the photo shoot be getting close together and spreading their pussies for the camera, all throwing up a cute finger pose as the lights flashed.

Akko hoped to get her copy of the pictures soon.

 **XXXXX**

Akko grinned as Hannah and Barbara moaned. It always felt good to take on two bitches in heat at once.

Currently, Akko sat on Diana's bed, while both of the girls she was pleasuring were sitting on her thighs, rubbing their pussies against Akko's skin while Akko had her hands behind them, fingering their asses, which had a vice grip on her fingers. Akko wasn't sure if she could stop even if she wanted to with how tight their assholes were.

Both of the girls were leaned over Akko, pressing wet kisses to her neck as they panted an moaned, and told Akko to do dirty things to the other. "She loves being fucked hard in the ass, Akko, can you give it to her hard?" Hannah asked, trailing her tongue across the entirety of Akko's neckline.

"Well, she loves to have her face pussyfucked for hours, Akko." Barbara added, "make sure you do that, okay?"

God, Akko loved dirty talking sluts. She fingered the two harder, and forced them to rub their pussies against her thighs more, resulting in both girls cumming on her legs.

As soon as the recovered, they both stood, and switched sides, and began to lick up their partners pussy juices off of Akko's legs, trailing their tongues closer to Akko's own gushing slit.

Akko grabbed both of them by the back of the head, and pushed them closer to her snatch, where the two girls both greedily began to lick, their tongues divided between giving Akko the attention she wanted and kissing each other.

Akko could get used to this, two talented tongues fighting over who got to eat her out. She began to spasm as she hit her orgasm. "Okay, I've got..." she checked her wrist, which was barren of any watch "like, 20 minutes to finish up here, so lets make this quick! Hannah, lay down, and Barbara, you sit on her face with your ass facing me, you're both getting what you want today!" What could she say, she was feeling generous.

With a wave of her wand, her strap-on magical appeared, and she pounded into Barbara's ass as the dark haired girl rubbed her pussy against her girlfriends face.

'God, I love these sluts.' Akko thought to herself as she redoubled her efforts.

 **XXXXX**

There wasn't any basking in the afterglow for the three, as Diana arrived just as they were finishing up. "Really? On my bed?"

"I thought I'd save the trip, since you're last on my list!" Akko smiled, as Hannah and Barbara quickly dressed themselves and left, hoping to be spared Diana's wrath.

Diana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and pointed to Akko's crotch. "haven't you abused that enough for one day?" She asked.

Akko was beginning to feel a little sore... The amount of times she'd cummed today had to be a new record. She felt like she could sleep for a week, she was so tired. "I can still keep going!" she insisted, despite her exhaustion. "Today is my day to be on top, and I'm going to milk it for all it's worth, so come on and get undressed!"

"I'm only doing this because I owe you for the delightful events of the other night," Diana said as she began to slowly remove her clothes. "You honored your bet, and satisfied all of us, so I'll do my part in turn."

"You talk to much!" Akko blew a raspberry, but patted the bed to gesture Diana to lay beside her.

Diana did so, giving the girl a sidelong glance. "You look tired, Akko. Do you want me to take the lead?"

Akko shook her head, "No, no, I got this. How do you want it today, D?"

Diana laid on her side and lifted her leg, "I always prefer the more intimate act of scissoring, if you don't mind. There's something about rubbing our womanhood together that excites me."

Akko winked, "I love grinding our pussy's together too, I get it!"

Diana frowned at how uncouth Akko could be, but moaned as Akko joined her, sliding her legs in between Diana's and gently pressing their snatches together. Akko slowly rubbed them together in circles, taking her time and being a bit more gentle than usual, since she knew Diana enjoyed savoring the moment.

"This is... nice." Diana commented, smiling softly at Akko, who seemed a few moments away from collapsing."

The Brown haired girl nodded, "y-yeah." she said, letting out a yawn. "This really is great."

They continued their slow grind for a few minutes, Diana biting down on her finger as she reached her climax, her body convulsing slightly. As she went to thank Akko, though, she found the girl had passed out, too tired to keep going until she finished, and letting out gentle snores.

Diana rolled her eyes, before dressing the girl with a wave of her wand, and levitating her out into the hallways and back to her room, where she could get a good nights sleep in her own bed. Diana had some sheets to wash.

 **XXXXX**

Akko woke up in the middle of the night, to find herself feeling very warm. Beside her was a naked Sucy, wrapped in her blankets. "Sorry, did I wake you?" The potion maker asked.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" Akko asked in confusion. Sucy pointed to her own bed, where a naked, messy Lotte lay.

"We had a pretty wild night." Sucy cackled. "She ruined my sheets, and I wasn't sleeping in her cum. So I thought I'd come hang here with you. You're warm anyway, and I could use a morning quickie when we wake up tomorrow anyway."

Akko laid on her back, and pulled Sucy into her arms. "You know, Sucy, I've been thinking. I've slept with a lot of girls today, and I'm soooo tired. I mean, it's really great, and all, but I sorta just miss when it was just you and me. Remember our first time?"

"I tricked you into doing hard anal for half the day under the pretense of it being an experiment." Sucy snorted. "You're an idiot."

"And then we got Lotte in on it, and then Amanda, who dragged a bunch of other girls in. and I loved it. But I'm too tired for all of this now. I can't do orgies every day, followed by several quickies and a threesome to wrap the night up."

"What are you saying?" Sucy questioned. "Is the insatiable Akko finally sated? Because that'd be boring."

"No, no, I'm still constantly horny." Akko reaffirmed, and then eyed Sucy's tits. "If I wasn't tired from an all day fuck spree, I'd be all over you right now! What I mean is, maybe I only want to sleep with one person from now on?"

Sucy raised an eyebrow, "Is this what the whole day has been about? Trying to narrow down who's going to be your main squeeze from now on?" She tried to hide her disappointment. If Akko only wanted to be with one girl, she'd just have to deal with it.

"Sorta, though I already knew who I wanted beforehand. I just wanted one more trip around the block, I guess!" Akko smiled. "I want you, Sucy!"

"Me?" This had to be a prank.

Akko nodded, "Yeah. You're my favorite. And I like anal, and only you can use that hole, and that rule won't ever change, so who else would I pick?"

Sucy blushed a little. This was probably the closest thing she'd get to a love confession from the idiot. "Well, if I'm the only girl you want to sleep with, I can live with that. And I suppose I could stand with giving up on sleeping with anyone else, too."

"Sucy, you don't have to do that!" akko insisted, but was silenced by a quick kiss from sucy. It wasn't wild, lustful, or like any of the kisses Akko had ever received from all the girls she'd slept with. It was just a short, peck on the lips.

"I just started fucking other girls because you're not around when I'm horny, because you were off having sex with someone else. If you're mine full time, there's no need for me to sleep with anyone else." Sucy insisted, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hey, Sucy?"

"yeah?"

"Want to go get lunch sometime?" Akko gazed up to the bottom of Lotte's bed, avoiding Sucy's gaze as she asked her question.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sucy was confused.

"No, I just always wanted to try fucking someone in a public bathroom." Akko grinned, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Sucy pondered for a moment, suddenly feeling bashful "As long as you don't make me do something really gay, like hold your hand, or something, fine. But what are we going to do about the screamer?" She pointed her thumb back at Lotte, who was sound asleep.

"We can let Amanda have her full time. I think she found a few more ways to fuck she might like to try out after we finished up today." Akko smiled, "But if we ever need to spice things up, I suppose we can always do what Hannah and Barbara do and have a threesome."

Sucy growled, "No, you're mine now. All your holes, not just your ass, belong to me." She poked Akko hard in the chest with each word.

"God, if I wasn't so tired, I'd fuck you silly right now." Akko breathed out, and wrapped Sucy in a tight hug, before drifting back to dreamland.

* * *

At the end of the day, I guess I'm still a sukko shipper. I think I'm done for a little while, I think I got it all out of my system. But that's what I thought when I posted the first of these, so who knows.


End file.
